


Medical Miracle

by megloveslokitooomuch



Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megloveslokitooomuch/pseuds/megloveslokitooomuch
Summary: Sometimes the body betrays the mind, but most of the time, the mind comes to forgive the body for its betrayal.Loki's body betrays him but Stephen shows him how beautiful that piece of treachery is.Their very own medical miracle.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784323
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one.

Loki stood at the window, staring out of it. It wasn't giving him any answers to the questions barreling through his sharp mind. The cream throw from the bed was taut around his shoulders and his knuckles white with strain against its soft material. His lips pursed into a thin line, mimicking the clenched muscle in his jaw. Nothing in Bleecker Street was giving him the damn answers!

"Loki?" Came Stephen's voice from the door. 

The floorboards creaked under the sorcerer's weight. Loki braced himself for the touch he knew was coming. His body was tense and his stomach churned uncomfortably. 

"What is it, love?" Stephen asked, his voice softer and warmer than the blanket Loki clung to.

Predictably, he settled his bare, scarred hands onto Loki's waist for comfort but Loki flinched and stepped away. Without sparing a glance at Stephen, he threw the blanket down onto the bed and felt a surge of anger as it got tangled in his feet. It ended up on the floor. 

"Loki," Stephen murmured, concern threaded through his inviting voice. Loki wanted to tell him; truly he did. It was a question of _how_. 

Loki held his face in his hands, facing the door. His vision was blurry. Tears, really? 

Stephen didn't make any further inquiries and let his patience take over. Loki felt his eyes but didn't catch his gaze. He couldn't. Not until he figured out _how the hell this happened_.

"I don't understand," Loki croaked, turning to face - not Stephen - the headboard behind the bed. He ran his hand through his hair. His frown deepened as he glanced at the floor.

"Tell me what it is," Stephen coaxed. "I can help you figure it out."

He was right, Loki knew. However, it was the contents of this particular problem that held him back. 

"It's on the tip of my tongue," Loki muttered, shaking his head. "But I can't -"

"You can't look me in the eye?" 

Loki's eyes snapped to Stephen's and watched them soften. 

"Better," he sighed, giving Loki a small smile. "Now, what don't you understand?"

Loki made a face. "Say something happened," he started, slowly and reluctantly. "In the hospital, while you were a doctor -"

"I still am."

"Right. What would you do if something that wasn't biologically possible happened to one of your patients and you were virtually helpless?"

Stephen frowned and narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Depends. Good or bad?"

"That also depends."

"Well, if it was good, we would call it a medical miracle. If it was bad," he countered, watching Loki's attentive face carefully. "Or fatal even, we would quite frustratingly have to let the patient go or watch them die."

Loki gulped. Stephen huffed.

"Loki, what the hell _is_ it?"

"I still don't... understand."

Stephen strode up to him and grabbed his shoulders, then slid his hands up to hold Loki's conflicted face. He stared the god straight in the eye.

"What don't you understand?"

Swallowing thickly, his lips splitting thereafter, Loki furrowed his eyebrows even more.

"Stephen, I'm scared."

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." With Loki still looking unconvinced, Stephen kissed him fiercely. "I'm here!"

"You promise? No matter what?"

"I love you, Loki. No matter what."

Loki closed his eyes and said slowly, "I'm pregnant." He opened his eyes.

"Really?" Was the first word that popped from Stephen's upturned lips. Loki's heart raced.

"I don't know how. I haven't assumed my female form in centuries - I've got no clue how this happened -"

"Loki." 

Stephen gazed at him with love and with warmth and Loki couldn't help but smile. 

"I know, darling. It's bizarre and badly timed, and imperfect, but I think I can do it. I can do this, Stephen."

Stephen kissed him again and Loki's arms wound around his waist. To his immense surprise, Stephen's mouth peppered kisses all over his face.

"Stephen," he blurted, closing his eyes as the sorcerer's lips started on his eyelids. "What are you - ehe - what are you doing?"

Stephen pulled away with the biggest smile Loki had ever seen on his face. "You're pregnant, Loki."

"Yes."

"You have our child growing inside of you."

"I do, yes."

"Wait - it is _our_ child, right?"

Loki's eyes widened and he said ferociously, "Yes, of course, you nitwit."

Stephen laughed. "This is wonderful."

"It is? I didn't know you even wanted kids -"

"I didn't. I never did. Not until I met you."

"We've never talked about it. After almost five years, we've never -"

"Does that take away from the wonder of it all?"

Loki smiled and shook his head, tucking his nose into the crook of Stephen's neck, holding him close. Stephen stroked his hair. 

"Our little medical miracle."

Loki scrunched his nose up and hid his face with his hair. "Stephen," he moaned.

"Can I see?"

"See what? The baby? Isn't it a bit early?"

Stephen shrugged. "It's a godly baby. Maybe there's a bump already."

Loki's hand slid beneath his shirt and felt his stomach. He moved out of Stephen's arms and pulled his shirt over his head, standing sideways in front of the full length mirror in the corner of the room. Stephen walked over and stood behind him.

Loki cocked his head. His reflection showed his stomach protruding ever so slightly, a round dome forming under his navel. His breath hitched. Stephen's hands covered his and squeezed gently.

"I have a demigod growing inside of me," Loki breathed.

"Our beautiful, intelligent, brave demigod," Stephen whispered before kissing Loki's head.

They stood for a while. Loki's smile grew wider and wider the longer he looked into the mirror and he knew now why the outside world hadn't given him any answers. All he was searching for was inside this room, not outside. 

Everything he could ever want or need was in this room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's D-day!

Finally, peace and quiet.

Loki sighed, his eyelids finding belated relaxation as he let his head sag back onto the dense hospital pillow. He'd never imagined the hype and chaos coming for him when he eventually gave birth to his and Stephen's daughter, Emmalyne. 

Only Stephen had been in the room while Loki was in labour and Loki had vague, blurry memories of screeching at him and possibly breaking a few of his fingers from gripping the poor man's hand a little too hard. 

Skin-to-skin contact was crucial for Loki and his baby and the pure, unconditional love Loki felt for her erupted as soon as the pain faded away and she was placed into his shaky arms. He was sweaty and quivering and gasping for breath, but, boy, was he the happiest man on earth.

For one of the first times in his life, Stephen had been rendered virtually speechless at the sight of Loki and their newborn. He probably kissed Loki's head too many times, laughed far more than he should, and "aww"ed too much. But why would he care? A brand new chapter of his life with Loki had just begun.

A few minutes were all they had been given with Emmalyne before she was whisked off to be bathed. This was the cue for the bouncing voices and bodies of Loki's mother and brother to burst inside. 

Loki didn't realise the word "Congratulations!" could be said so much in such a small amount of time.

Frigga hugged both Loki and Stephen and gushed about how ecstatic she was to finally have a grandchild - subtly glaring at Thor - and how proud she was of Loki. Thor's vocabulary had been shortened to, "Bless Valhalla," every now and then and sniffing, while patting various people on the back.

It had all been odd, and laughable, and topsy-turvy, but they wouldn't have had it any other way. Because regardless of all the chaos, a gorgeous baby girl had been brought into Loki and Stephen's world. They were parents for the very first time, and that was sublime.

Once Emmalyne was returned to them after a short while, Loki gave her a quick cuddle and kiss before she was introduced to her grandmother and uncle. But, with most of the day's excitement over, Loki felt himself crashing. He was exhausted. Thankfully, Stephen picked this up and ushered everyone out of the room to give Loki a few minutes to himself, for which he was grateful.

He'd let his eyes drift closed with a deep, recuperative sigh.

The door creaked softly and Loki opened his groggy eyes. His irritation flared but dissipated in an instant when he saw Stephen amble inside with their beautiful baby girl in his arms. Loki pushed himself up and beamed as wide as he could with his tired muscles. 

"I expected you to be fast asleep," Stephen murmured, sitting down close to Loki on the hospital bed. 

"I was about to be," Loki replied softly, putting his arms out. "But little Emmalyne and you deemed it unnecessary for the moment."

The tiny bundle of blankets rolled into Loki's arms and her eyes opened briefly, heeding her father's smile-creased face, before shutting them again. 

Ever so gently, Loki ran his finger down her arm, picked up her petite hand and kissed her palm. He rose his eyes to Stephen's, who, to his immense surprise, had a wetness beneath his eyelashes. 

"Are you crying?"

"Of course not," Stephen scoffed, sniffing and looking away.

Loki grinned and used Stephen's chin to steer his face to his. They kissed through the tears.

"Happy tears?"

"Happy tears, Lo'." He smiled at Loki so warmly, it was as though the sun was truly shining through him.

Loki's eyes roamed Stephen thoroughly. The dampness on his upper cheeks, his entanglement of dark hair, the sheer delight blossoming in his eyes.

"Loki," Stephen croaked, his voice cracking. "You have no idea how good it feels to know that I can wake up every morning and know that you are mine. I am yours. Emma is ours."

Loki didn't think it was possible to fall harder and further than he had, but here he was, barrelling down a tunnel he'd thought had ended. He'd never loved anything like he loved Stephen.

There was a few moments of silence. Loki's thumb rubbed curves over Stephen's cheekbone and their fingers intertwined under Emmalyne's swaddled body. 

"I adore you, Stephen Strange." Loki pressed a dainty kiss to his lips, breathing in the warm air between their bodies. 

"No more nor less than I do you," Stephen replied, touching his lips to Loki's forehead briefly.

When he pulled away, Loki cast his eyes down to Emma. She had her curious cobalt eyes fixed on Loki. Stephen smoothed a strand of chocolate hair out of her face and she smiled a bantam, toothless smile at him.

"Mother and Thor are still out there?"

"Of course. They offered me a few minutes of solitude with you and I wasn't so strong as to refuse."

Stephen readjusted himself further onto the bed. Loki scooched over and Stephen lay down next to him, his arm sliding around Loki's upper back. Loki settled his head against Stephen's shoulder and brought Emmalyne up to his chest. 

"Are you alright?" Stephen asked into his ear, stroking his hair. 

"Whatever do you mean? Of course I am."

Stephen chuckled. "I meant, are you in pain at all? Post-labour pain can be severe in some cases - "

This wasn't the first time Stephen's doctor side came out and Loki rolled his eyes as he tilted his head up to face him and place his palm over Stephen's mouth. 

"There's a dull ache that I'm sure will be gone in a few hours."

Stephen replied but his words were muffled. Loki removed his hand and instead ran his fingers through Stephen's hair before returning them to their spot enveloping Emma.

"I said, _just checking_." 

Loki shook his head. Stephen pressed his lips to his cheek.

"This doesn't feel real," Loki whispered. "I don't think it's hit me yet."

Stephen rested his cheek on Loki's messy hair. "Me neither."

Loki drew soft circles up and down Emmalyne's arms. Her eyes flicked, unfocused, between her parents. Loki sighed, content, before murmuring, "She's everything."

"She's our everything."

Loki bit his lip. A moment of silence passed. He turned his gaze to Stephen and they locked eyes. 

"When can we have another one?"

*

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'll stop with all the Loki-and-Stephen-having-kids-oneshots. God, they'd be such amazing parents.


End file.
